Heart in a Cage
by lOlA97
Summary: a one shot of Stefonnie. The younger Salvatore, is finished with rejecting his emotions of loving Bonnie Bennett. And so, he decides to visit the estranged witch and does what he's always wanted to do.


**A/N** : So, here's a one shot of Stefan/Bonnie (Stefonnie) I've recently been very inpsired to make a fic of the two, don't worry. I still love Stelena, but I do believe that Bonnie and Stefan do also have explosive chemistry, and so, that is why I decided to make this one shot that is very mature but serious and not fully smut.  
>I hope you enjoy! It is rated M so beware the lemon scenes. It would be lovely if you review, please.<p>

Heart in a Cage

By : lOlA97

A year. It took just a year for the viral drama of the originals and Klaus to die down and Mystic Falls stopped having bodies being thrown in rivers and drained out of blood. All the danger of the hybrids was non existent. Only one year, this all ended.  
>Bonnie Bennett, had recently had to accept the fact of Jeremy Gilbert never coming back and that her mother, Abby Bennett, would never really care for her estranged daughter. The teenage witch had to accept the fact that she graduated high school and left the small town in Virginia to study at NYU in New York for Journalism. She was perfectly fine with this all and fine with Elena Gilbert finding sanctuary in Damon Salvatore's arms and forgetting about the other Salvatore... Stefan Salvatore. The vampire who practically lived for the doe eyed girl whom was his addiction. He did everything he could and at the end, he didn't win. Bonnie, sat in her rented brick apartment. Chowing down on some Chinese food as she watched Modern Family. It was a Saturday and around 12 am. Recently, she had taken a warm bubble bath and was finally at relaxation. Her messy black curls were bundled up into a bun with loose curls caressing her olive skinned cheeks. And dressed in lazy cloths of black sweats and a grey tank top with a graffiti hoodie. Bonnie, never forgot her origins of being a witch, even with studying journalism. She still practiced powers, in case something would spiral around or just if she was lazy and wanted to use magic.<br>She was now 20 years old and from her recent news of Mystic Falls, she only knew that Klaus kept his original mark on the town and was still in his famous mansion and living with his siblings and mama original. As for the love birds of Damon and Elena, the two had attended college together just for the heck of it.  
>Caroline and Tyler, were very much back together and attending the same college as Elena and Damon.<br>Bonnie, would've stuck around but... she couldn't take it. The memories of the town kept haunting her and she felt suffocated. And so she vanished, leaving. And she wasn't the only one who 'poofed' out of sight. She barely thought of him, but couldn't help but wonder where he was and how he was doing. Did he go to some Volturi to sizzle in the sun because Elena left him? Or did the ripper Stefan, move on with his ripper self? Did his compulsion with Klaus break?  
>Stefan was only a ghost of what was between him and Elena. And Bonnie, felt bad for the vampire. The caramel skinned girl sighed as she finished up the Chinese food and left the chopsticks within the box before throwing it away. Padding out of the kitchen and through the beaded door that led to her foyer. The only real doors she had in her apartment was the entrance and bathroom. She usually just used beads as doors. It was faster.<br>Bonnie, was on her way back to the telly before hearing a knock at the door. 'Who the hell is around at this time?' She asked mentally, but then reminded herself that it was New York after all.  
>She zipped up her hoodie a bit to cover up her cleavage and opened the wooden door, only to see nothing but the sidewalk of New York. A bright sign of a dollar store in front of her apartment across the street. Flashing lights of, 'One dollar everything.' And right next door a deli that had her favorite coffee.<br>The witch shrugged and closed her door before turning and meeting a strong stalk of something. She yelped from terror as the person covered her mouth, staring into nothing but a deep abyss of green orbs. She had to keep herself from falling inside of them.  
>"S-Stefan?" She stuttered.<br>"Hello, Bonnie." The green eyed vampire greeted with an expression of no emotion as he lowered his hand from her mouth, having an index finger over his own lips as he signed for her to keep quiet.  
>Bonnie, blinked vigorously as she tried to jumble the thoughts of why he was even here, "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly with a mixture of stutters as she walked backwards, leading to her living room as he followed her every move. Walking in front of her with slow steps as if encountering his prey.<br>Bonnie, had never really been scared of Stefan, he was nice and had kind eyes and a kind attitude. But now, he showed no sign of kindness or remorse as he eyed every part of her. Scanning her and making her feel like a very weak insect under a large magnifier.  
>Stefan shrugged a careless shoulder, "Just dropping by. I've been visiting each and every one of the gang like Trick or Treating. Dropping by and greeting in all differences."<br>"Who did you see?" She questioned with furrowed brows as she found her knees bending at the coffee table and almost stumbling as she regained her balance and continued to walk backwards, anywhere away from the menacing Salvatore who seemed just as worse as Damon's beady blue eyes.  
>"Oh, you know. Elena and my big brother who are very cozy in the boarding house and studying together with hot cocoa in front of the fire place. So very romantic and oh, Caroline and Tyler are very happy indeed, breeding like mad dogs. And also my old friend, Klaus, is very satisfied with his original family and with an old lover on his arm, Carmela. They're all so happy, so forgotten of you and especially me." Stefan said nonchalantly with a tint of mock in his voice, "See, Bonnie. That's what we have in common, everyone just seemed to forget us." He snorted with a snap of his fingers, "They've gone off without us and well, we only have each other now." The vampire purred quietly as he walked closer.<br>Bonnie, blinked as she gulped. Hard. Her heart was thumping like a horse's pounding hoofs. Her knees were trembling much like her lips as she kept walking backwards to where her back was pressed at the cold wall, "Well, you visited me and I'm fine. You can leave now." She said.  
>Stefan, chuckled quietly as he stepped more closer, their faces inches apart to where he traced her jaw line with a light thumb. His green orbs flickering at every feature of her face with concentration, as if examining an expensive painting. "But, you see Bonnie, I didn't just come all the way to New York to see your lovely face," Stefan muttered as he outlined her lips and then ran his fingers over her neck, feeling her jugular linger beneath his fingertips, the curve of her vein where blood rushing through like a subway in a tunnel. "I've also came to taste... just to taste a witch's blood. I haven't been very strong." He croaked.<br>Bonnie, flickered her eyes from his and examined his own face, his skin paled and looking a bit too thin and with his lips chapped and far from it's usual color of a light pink. "Stefan, there's a hospital just one block away. Go to the blood bank."  
>"Bonnie, I said I wanted witch's blood... my brother got a taste, why can't I?" He slurred as he got closer, to the point their hips were mushed together and she could smell a hint of vodka from his breath. Was he drunk too? Could vampires even get drunk?<br>"He did not get a taste with will! He attacked me!" Bonnie shot as she shoved him off, "Are you going to force me? Is that the Stefan I know?"  
>"The Stefan, you knew is long gone, Bennett. Everyone knows that, except you." He recalled.<br>The witch pursed her lips to keep herself from bursting with rage as she stomped, "Leave me alone! Get out!"  
>"As long as you come with me," Stefan insisted with more roughness to his voice as he gripped her hips and pulled her to him.<br>Bonnie, couldn't even breathe with him holding her like that and couldn't even think. Her mind was spinning and she was about to lose it a bit. "Stefan, please just take the blood and leave." She pleaded.  
>The vampire had caressed the raven curls from her cheek, thanking her for having a bun on as her neck was exposed to him. His green eyed began to slowly fade into a deep dark red with throbbing veins lingering beneath as he slowly inched closer to her neck, taking his time.<br>"Just. Get. It. Over. With." Bonnie said impatiently as she shut her eyes in a grip and bit her lip.  
>"Let me do this my way," Stefan growled as he began to inch closer, inhaling the scent of her. A smell of passion fruit and her blood that was like an ecstasy for the younger Salvatore.<br>The witch only wanted him to draw blood and leave, to let her think and anaylyse the fact that he was acting lustful towards her. Did he just forget about Elena completely? He was just drunk. No way in hell that Stefan would be interested in her.  
>Stefan, was nowhere near done. He planned on making this a memorable night for him and the witch. Sure, he still was a little affected by Elena and Damon. But from his past weeks of stalking the witch and watching her living her new life and remembering his emotions, he actually realized that he always had interest in the witch. With Elena, he loved her... but something always lingered. The vampire lowered his lips to her skin, kissing her neck before puncturing the skin and beginning to draw blood from the witch. Her blood was an intoxicating taste, filling his body with warmth and feeling his skin warm.<br>Bonnie, felt the vampire change as he embraced her, his hands snaking around her waist as he held her close to him. Feeling his skin grow warm and feeling her own body go warm from the strange pleasuring feeling.  
>She shivered lightly as he slowly parted from her, his eyes meeting her for a split second before he lowered himself to her height and kissed her lips, his own still blood stained and tasting herself as she felt yet, another hot chill go down her body.<br>'What am I doing?' She mentally questioned herself as she tried not to loose it, she was kissing her best friend's ex at the moment. Not that Elena would care, or maybe she would. Bonnie, still couldn't understand why she was doing this. She kissed him back, her heart thumping and kissing his sticky warm lips as she tilted her head to the side, not wanting their noses to crush together.  
>Stefan's hands slithered beneath her shirt as he ran circles over her warm dark skin, her lips tasted like chocolate much like her skin tone that turned him on like a switch. By the erotic slow kissing his felt a tightening at his crotch as he held the witch pressed against his body. Stumbling back a bit to where her back met the wall.<br>The green eyed boy jumped a bit to wrap Bonnie's thick legs around his waist as he pressed her up against the wall, practically ripping off her hoodie and shirt from the urgency of the passionate kiss. Bonnie, groaned a bit against his lips as she was exposed to him from her upper body, giving into the vampire as if she was drugged by some type of pill as she slid off his jacket and heard it thump against the wooden floors and discarding his shirt. Revealing the sculpture beauty of his six pack and muscled arms. His collar bone profound much like his jaw line that she kept biting.  
>Stefan's own animalistic side of him kept raging within as his hands gripped at her waist, rubbing circles onto her skin as he kissed down her neck, running his fangs over her skin and licking the taste of a blood drop escaping the wound. Her skin tasted like candy, sweet and sour on your tongue in tingles.<br>The two stumbled down the hall towards the witch's bedroom, Stefan had managed to find it as he threw her onto the bed, not with force but enough for her to bounce a bit as she hungrily stared up at the green eyed man who stripped out of his jeans before crawling onto of her like a panther.  
>He kissed down her chest, unhooking her black polka dot bra and exposing her filled and round breasts to him. Stricken by their perfection he kissed around and down her collarbone, running his thumbs over her silky brown nips that were tender beneath his tough, as soft and delicate as a newly hanged curtain.<br>Bonnie's breath was shaky as she tilted her head back against the mattress that didn't hold any sheets since she was washing them, the only thing was uncovered pillows and the mattress its self. A ceiling fan wishing above them as she felt herself grow more wetter by the moment, his tongue flickering against her breasts and driving her off the edge. There are no masks this time. Nothing to hide behind, nothing to shield her. This is the moment of truth. Everything comes to a head at this moment, and her heart is hammering away in her chest. There s a thunderstorm inside of her head and it s all too much. She feels like she s about to burst with all of the conflicting feelings inside of her. The emotions just going in like a tidal wave within her.  
>She let out a shaky gasp as he sucked on her right nip, his tongue playing with it as he massaged her other breast. He wanted to hear her reactions, as for why he growled and gently bit on her breast, drawing blood and continued to twiddle with her other breast, running his thumbs over her nips as he grinded on her.<br>Bonnie, moaned lowly as she thrusted her own hips against him, grinding against as he trailed his kissed down her stomach, her skin warm and feeling goose bumps against his lips. As his kissed trailed down her body, Bonnie, grew more nervous by the minute as she gasped in low breaths. Feeling his hot breath by her lower stomach as he pulled down her sweats along her underwear. His green eyes with her at all moments as he felt how wet she was, feeling a smirk quirk up on his lips, "Very eager, are we?" He riddled as he discarded the sweats and underwear, his hands sliding into her inner thighs and making her shiver as she licked her lips and bit her lower lip.  
>Stefan, growing eager himself from the amazing sight as he let his knuckles gently run over her clit. Making the witch squirm with delight as she was propped up on her elbows, tilting her head back from the amazing feeling as he gently began to massage her area. Sliding his index finger as he began to strum her like a guitar.<br>Bonnie's moan raised within her throat as she gasped, "Stefan," She gasped breathlessly as he continued to play her, his fingers pumping inside of her as she felt a tightening in her stomach, wanting to come but held on as she felt as his breath linger by her area. The heat of it only making her flow more juices as she moaned his name with panting.  
>Soon, the vampire's slick warm tongue slid inside of her as he tasted her on his tongue, her sweetness infecting him as he gripped her hips in place. The witch, bucking her hips as she gasped, her eyes fluttering open as she panted more, "Yes yes yes," She moaned with a bit of a groan as he began to pump again with his fingers and then adding his tongue again, kissing her clit as if he were kissing her lips, his tongue invading inside of her.<br>Bonnie's mind felt as if she were going to explode, the pleasuring sensation was throwing her off the edge. And in that instant she came, the feeling explosive as she gasped with a high moan of his name.  
>The vampire smirked, satisfied, as he licked her clean and his fingertips. Bonnie's eyes wide and dazed as he went back up, his face hovered over her as he caressed her cheek and kissed her lips, "You taste amazing, just as good as your blood," He whispered seductively into her ear before entering the witch.<br>Her heart jolting as she gripped at his back, returning back to her gasping pants as she moved with the vampire. Their bodies meeting like puzzle pieces as she heard the bed creak by how his pace was picking up. Thrusting harder into her with vampire speed as she panted, "Oh god," She moaned loudly before turning over, riding him as he gripped the pillow beneath Stefan, bouncing up and down as the sensation was filling her body.  
>Stefan's eyes remained locked with hers as he gripped her working hips. The witch was good in the sack, biting his lip as he let out a moan himself. The feeling of her enveloping him in warmth, her walls clenching him as he heard the bed whine like a bird and creak and move from the wall by the force.<br>He then hovered her, getting close to coming with her as they both moaned loudly.  
>And with a final, his thrusted again with power before slithering out of her and landing gently on her as his head rested on her chest. Hearing her heart beat frantically under his ear as she began to catch her breath.<br>Bonnie's skin was slick with sweat much like Stefan's as she held him close to her, his cheek against her chest as her fingers traced his shoulder blades, feeling each bump and graze of his skin as her own cheek rested against the top of his head.  
>"That was..." She couldn't find any words, she was breathless and wordless.<br>The younger Salvatore smirked lightly before looking up at her, "Extraordinary or amazing or just /very/ fun." He listed for her as he kissed her jaw line tenderly.  
>Bonnie, found herself smiling lightly as she chuckled, her fingers combing through his messy tousle of hair and pushing it back from his forehead. Only, to then let the thoughts of how wrong it was for them to sleep together. She suddenly frowned and sat up as she ran a hand through her hair that didn't hold it's bun anymore.<br>"Why did you do this?" "Because I was horny?" Bonnie, scoffed as she looked back at him before sliding her underwear on and pulling on her T-shirt and hoodie, "I'm serious, why did you do this? Why me? I'm Elena's /best friend/, Stefan! I... I couldn't do that." She sighed.  
>The vampire sat up as he changed into his boxers, "I'm sorry, but have you missed the news of her being with my big brother, Damon? She doesn't care about me or about you. She doesn't care who I'm with and who you're with. She doesn't even need to know." Stefan said.<br>The stubborn witch was still shaking her head as she paced back and forth, "You love her. You're just rejecting it-"  
>"I do not love her, I simply love the memory of us... but I don't really love her, Bonnie. Besides, she wasn't the only one I loved..." He trailed off, pursing his thin lips into thought before standing from the bed.<br>Bonnie, looked back at him with knitted brows, "What do you mean?"  
>"Believe me or don't... but I've always loved you, Bonnie. At first, I tried fighting it... saying to myself that Elena was the only one, but yet... much like Elena, I fell for two people. You reminded me so much of your ancestor, Emily. I remember having my own crush on her, but nowhere as close to how I feel about you. Klaus's compulsion might've worked for Elena... but for you... It was easily broken and not sealed. I love you in this way because I don't know any other way of loving.. I've tried distancing myself from you, but you just attracted me like a magnet's partner." Stefan muttered as he walked around the bed to stand in front of the witch, "What we just shared on that bed... how I involved myself in you and tasted you and lived inside of you... it's something I want to do for the rest of my immortal life. You and me, everyday, forever. I am in love with you, Bonnie Bennett."<br>Bonnie's eyes were as wide as plated as she blinked several time, taking in every line the vampire had spoken. Her heart fluttering and her stomach twirling with butterflies as she pursed her lips, so it wasn't just her? All the things she wrote in her journal of wanting to be with Stefan would be given to her? He felt the same way she had? All the times she'd look at him from the corner of her eye and the feeling of dread to know he was with Elena... and now he was confessing his love for her? Her? The stubborn and irresponsible witch? The girl gulped with blinks as she tried to speak, "I...-"  
>But she was left off with words, the vampire's lips were against hers in a gentle embrace as he cupped her cheeks. Kissing her with passion but yet such a tenderness and love as he held her and slowly parted, his green eyes like endless fields and Bonnie tried not to get lost in them but failed. The glint in his eye fairly reminded her of the times where he'd look at Elena with pure love, he was/ in love in with Bonnie. And she couldn't believe it and couldn't even reply, because everything went black and she fainted.  
>Stefan's green orbs widened as he caught the witch, "Bonnie?" He asked with several blinks, confused by her fainting and chuckling just a bit as he layed her down and kissed her forehead, deciding to wait in the morning for them to settle everything.<p>

'Am I dead? Or just really stuck in limbo?' Bonnie mentally thought with wonder as she peeled her eyes open slowly, seeing her wishing ceiling fan above her and on the nude bed. She gulped lightly and fully blinked her eyes open, sitting up slowly to see she was in her bedroom, but the scent of eggs and bacon with toast was filling her nostrils and she tried to remember last night, the memories hitting her like a train on a track. Firstly, the younger Salvatore, Stefan, visiting her with menacing eyes and riddling words and then bitting her willingly, and then... then sleeping with him. Having explosive and amazing sex that brought her like a water fall.  
>She ran a hand through her messy raven curls, standing from the bed and pulling on her sweats before padding out of her room and down the hall, taking slow steps before passing by the purple beads that led to her living room that had an open floor plan.<br>And through the archway to her kitchen that was decorated with red beads, she saw Stefan's messy caramel colored hair and lean tall body padding around with a pan filled of eggs and emptying it out on a plate that was added with bacon and toast.  
>"You made me breakfast?" The witch asked quietly as she walked into the kitchen slowly.<br>The vampire smirked lightly as he slid the plate to her and gestured for her to sit on the stool, "You gotta eat. Stefan, does like big butts and he cannot lie." He winked.  
>The comment made her blush with a slow smile crawling on her lips with a chuckle as she began to eat, suddenly not feeling as tense and worried. But still she eyed the green eyed boy with curiosity.<br>"So, how did you sleep? Or should I say faint?"  
>"I fainted?"<br>Stefan nodded with a small snicker, "I told you that I loved you and you fainted."  
>Bonnie, almost choked on her coffee as she stared at him with wide eyes, "W-what?" She stammered.<br>The vampire repeated his words and chuckled, "You just went limp on me."  
>Bonnie, was shocked on both parts, for him saying that he loved her and then fainting. Now, her worries came back and she kept stuttering, "I... You love me?"<br>Stefan, smiled lightly with pursed lips as he mindlessly tapped the counter, "Of course I do... Klaus's compulsion is totally wasted... my humanity might not be the most powerful tact, but my love for you," He took her hand, "It's still alive." He whispered.  
>Bonnie, gazed down at their intertwined hands, his pale large hand folded with her small dark skinned hand. Fitting perfectly with one another. Her eyed then trailed back up to his green orbs, smiling lightly as she let the thought flow into her mind. He loved her? All this time where she'd write in her diary of how much she wanted to be with him was true? She was going to have the chance of being with the man she always loved?<br>The witch, didn't care to tackle the boy as she hugged him tightly. Her face buried into the crook of his neck as she whispered lightly, "I love you too, and I'm not fainting now." Stefan, chuckled as he kissed the top of her head, "I love you too," He replied, even if his heart wouldn't beat anymore by being a vampire. At the moment it felt as if she brought his heart to a pounding, like a child banging on pots and pans. The sound powerful and filling his chest with swarms of butterflies in his stomach.  
>Bonnie's own whole being was flying, feeling protected and safe within his strong arms around her small body.<br>Sitting on his lap as she kissed his warm lips, his hands resting on her hips as in the moment it was filled with silence and simply, beautiful. "I think your humanity is still in tact," Bonnie said, breaking the silence just for a moment. Wanting to just say it, she needed to. She needed him to know that he was still human. Stefan, peered up at the witch with a sullen look in his eye for a second, "I'm not human, Bonnie... My heart is just too dark to care. I can't destroy what's in there. It's died off long before. But, I really couldn't face this immortal life without you light, the life you bring to me... That's all that matters-"  
>"But, you still are human. Loving is being human, Stefan... Keep it and don't ever let go of it again..." Bonnie insisted as her forehead rested against his, peering into his green orbs as she caressing his jaw line, lovingly. Admiring every feature of his face.<br>The vampire tightened his grip on the witch as he caressed the dimples of her back, "Well, we have plenty of time to work on it." He said with a slow smile as he kissed her nose gently.  
>"Plenty," Bonnie repeated with a smile before capturing his lips into a searing kiss.<p> 


End file.
